


Tony, you're not a matchmaker, Steve, neither are you, what are you two doing?

by Cumbersmaug



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky is such a flirt, F/M, Flirting, IT'S NOT THE HOBBIT?! CUMBERSMAUG WHAT ARE YOU DOING?, Reader Insert, chef!reader, i did a thing, matchmaking?, ohh look, tony what are you doing, what's that I hear, you babysit Tony that's your job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumbersmaug/pseuds/Cumbersmaug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Bucky sees you, he feels like you're a magnet pulling him in. He can't help but fall into your lap, perhaps even into you're heart. But he's gonna try harder than he normally does to get you to take him seriously.</p>
<p>Fun for all involved.</p>
<p>Reader x Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony, you're not a matchmaker, Steve, neither are you, what are you two doing?

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might be posting more Avenger-y things in the near future, but please enjoy this Bucky x reader  
> Loki is in here as an Avenger.... Because I want him to be loved

His entire world stopped. James Buchanan Barnes had been nervous meeting Steve’s friends. It was understandable, not even a year ago he had been raging through New York. He had been a monster. But as soon as Tony laid eyes on him he cracked a smirk and said,

 

“How ya doin’, Frosty the Snowman?” and held out a hand. That dissipated a good bit of his anxiety. But then he laid eyes on you, and he could have sworn his heart stopped beating, if only for a moment.

 

You were in the kitchen, bustling about, humming a soft tune with a small smile on your face. Steve had mentioned you once or twice, Bucky had never really payed any attention. He sure wished he had now.

 

“I’m doing good. Nice to meet you, Tony.” His eyes were on you the entire time. Tony rose a brow.

 

“I see you’ve noticed my friend, Y/n.” At the mention of your name you looked up, flashing a brilliant smile at them all.

 

“Hi, Steve! I see you finally brought him around.” You made your way over to Bucky, thrusting your hand out. “Hello Bucky, I’m Y/n, pleasure to finally meet you.” He grabbed your offered hand and lifted it to his lips, where he brushed a kiss over your knuckles.

 

“Y/n,” your name tasted sweet on his tongue. “The pleasure is all mine.” You were beaming at him.

 

“Ahh. Steve, you were right. He is charming.” You gave Bucky a playful wink, making your way back over to the kitchen.

 

“You told her about me?”

 

“Only the good stuff.”

 

“I’d be careful if I were you, Frosty. Many have tried and failed. She’s more complicated than she seems.” Tony added, looking from you to Bucky.

 

“Sounds like fun.”

 

~

 

Whenever Steve visited Tony, Bucky would go with him just in case you were there. He was captivated by you. That first night he had met you, you had been beyond kind and the dinner you had made was delicious. When you had left to get the dessert, Tony had briefly explained to him that you lived with Tony as an in home cook. You ran errands and what not, keeping Tony company, and doing things he was too lazy to do etc.

 

You and Tony were close, he remembered Steve talking about the odd bond of friendship you held with the billionaire. It made Bucky curious as to how you had become so close with him. It made him wonder how to get close to you.

 

You greeted them both as they walked through the door.

 

“Hey, soldier boys! You hungry? I’m just about to start lunch.” You looked over the bar at them both with a friendly smile as you pulled out a few things from the fridge.

 

“That’s wonderful, Y/n, but only if it’s no trouble.” Steve smiled, ever so polite.

 

“Are you kidding, Tony’s trouble. You guys are always welcome.”

 

“Y/n, you wound me so. Inviting people into _my home_ without my permission! I’m ashamed.” Tony wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you into him whilst he fake sobbed into your hair.

 

“Oh, can it, Stark. You and I both know you _are_ trouble.” You shoved him away, the action seeming more affectionate than anything.

 

“But you love it, you sexy little minx.”

 

“Tony, no.” You held up a warning hand, but Tony was not to be deterred. He grinned at you wolfishly. “No!” You laughed, ducking as he tried to grab you. You dashed out from the kitchen, hiding behind Bucky and Steve.

 

“I think she doesn’t want to play with you, Tony.” Steve chuckled, giving you a grin.

 

“Not fair, Y/n. You’re hiding behind a wall.” You let out a giggle, throwing your arms around Bucky’s and Steve’s shoulders. The action was rather difficult, due to your height, but they ducked for you.

 

“Back off, I need to work on lunch, and I’m assuming you need these lovely men for something. So get to it, so I can get back to work, you letch.” Tony pouted, kicking a foot at the floor.

 

“Fine. Until I see you again.” Tony winked, stealing Steve from you. You shook your head and got back to making lunch.

 

“He always like that?” Bucky took a seat, watching you work idly.

 

“Yeah. He’s an idiot for being a genius. But I love him none the less.” You didn’t see the frown flash over his face.

 

“Love?”

 

“Oh, it’s nothing romantic. I am in deep platonic love with Tony. He’s a great friend. That’s all.” Bucky grinned.

 

“That’s good to hear. Good to know I still got a chance.” You looked up in time to see him smile coquettishly. You snorted, shaking your head and getting out a griddle.

 

“Cute, Bucky. Real cute.”

 

~

 

“Tony,” you groaned.

 

“Nope. I don’t want to hear it. You’re going and that’s that.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Tony, don’t get me wrong, I love them, but they are your friends. Not mine. I don’t belong there.” you insisted, trying to get Tony to see reason. He wanted you to go to the beach with them. He said you needed to have fun, to which you replied ‘I do have fun!’

 

“Y/n, staying in on a Friday night to read a book is not fun, it’s sad.”

 

“…It’s fun for me.” you pouted.

 

“Come on, L/n, I am pretty sure the snowman has a thing for you, plus, for whatever ungodly reason, they like you. Something about you putting me in my place.” Tony grabbed your shoulders, shaking you slightly for emphasis.

 

“Tony… I don’t want to.”

 

“Then I’ll just have to kidnap you.”

 

~

 

Kidnap you he did. He pushed you into your room, ordering you to pack some things for the weekend. You did, rather reluctantly, still pleading to stay in the tower and just be alone. Alas, it was all for not, as when you opened the door, Tony hoisted you over his shoulder so you couldn’t run away. He knew from previous experience you would try.

 

He more or less dropped you into the car and sped away so you wouldn’t jump out, also learnt from previous experience. You were just as stubborn as him, if not more, probably why you both got along so well. You could put up with each other.

 

When you both arrived at the beach house Tony gave you a look. You knew if you didn’t get out of the car by yourself, he would do it for you.

 

“I hate you.” you grumbled, opening the door.

 

“Shut up, stubborn, you will end up accidently having fun. So shove it.” You choked on a laugh grabbing your bag and slinging it over your shoulders.

 

“Fuck you.” The smile on your face dulled the harsh words. Tony ruffled your hair, wrapping an arm around your shoulders as you both entered the house.

 

“Guess what, guys? We have another lady to annoy!” Tony shouted, no one was in sight, but you heard a few groans.

 

“Oh God! Stark, not another one of your girlfr-” Clint paused in the doorway, a wide grin spreading over his face.

 

“Well, hello there, little bird.” Clint pulled you into his chest. “I am so happy to see it’s just you.”

 

“Nice to see you too, Clint.” You were then pulled into Sam’s chest.

 

“It would seem I am to be passed around.” It was to be so. You went through all of them, Thor, Bruce, Natasha, Loki, Steve and then you got over to Bucky.

 

“This is a wonderful surprise.” he muttered into your ear.

 

“You happy he didn’t bring another random woman too?”

 

“No, just happy I get to see you all weekend.” The amount of sincerity in his tone surprised you as much as it made you blush. What was happening?

 

~

 

“Ahhhh” you were growling at your reflection. Natasha popped her head into the bathroom.

 

“You alright, Y/n?” You gave her a glance over. She looked absolutely stunning in her black two piece. Curves for days, and flawless skin. You were feeling a little self-conscious. Natasha smiled softly, coming to stand beside you at the countertop.

 

“You look beautiful.” she offered, bumping into your side. Your lips quirked into a half smile.

 

“Thank you, so do you.”

 

“Don’t ever doubt yourself, even if you feel awful, no one else can see it unless you let them.” The firm tone of her voice puffed you up a little bit.

 

“God, I love you.” You smiled brightly at her and she returned it.

 

“Now let’s go turn some heads.”

 

~

 

As soon as you set foot outside, all you could see was skin and muscle. You were squish. Cute, plushy, chubby, squish. You narrowed your eyes at Tony, who was waving at you like an idiot under an umbrella.

 

You rolled your eyes and went over to him, laying out on the chair next to him.

 

“It’s a muscle fest out here. Is it a requirement to be beautiful to join the Avengers?” Tony chuckled darkly.

 

“Yep, so it’s time you join then right, baby?”

 

“Tony, I’ll kill you. I have people here that would help me.” He barked out a laugh, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes.

 

“Sure, sure. Why don’t you lose the cover up? It’s pretty hot out.” You pulled the light sleeves down more on your arms.

 

“Uhh, I’m alright.” One of Tony’s eyes popped open to look at you.

 

“Kid, you’re gorgeous, don’t let anyone tell you different.”

 

“Tony. Calm down. I’m just not comfortable being around so many half naked beautiful people.” You folded your legs, sitting like a small child with your hands stuffed between the space between your legs.

 

“Take it off and join us, Y/n. Join us.” The maniacal smile drew a laugh from you.

 

“Okay, but maybe later. It’s really breath taking out here.” Tony nodded, satisfied with your answer for now. If you didn’t get into the water, he would definitely change that.

 

You settled back into the soft cloth of the chair, crossing your legs in front of you. The view really was spectacular. The water was a bright shimmering blue, the sun glinting off of it in beautiful waves. White foam came up to the sand with every wave, turning the white sand brown for only a few moments before returning to white and the process would repeat all over. You smiled as a few crabs side stepped over the shore, chasing one another.

 

The sky above was an endless blue, only interrupted by the luminosity of the sun. Not a cloud was to be seen. You were happy you had on about three layers of sunscreen. You didn’t look good, or at least you did not like what you looked like, with a tan. Pale and pasty was the life for you.

 

You had to thank Tony, not now of course, but later. The warmth felt nice on your skin, and the sound of laughter and waves was lulling you into a lazy half-asleep half-awake state. That was until a volleyball came flying at you, hitting you square in the face. You jolted up, toppling over, the cushion from the chair becoming tangled in your legs. No more than two seconds later, a mess of faces were circled around you asking if you were alright.

 

“Y/n, I’m so sorry! I think I spiked it a little too enthusiastically.” Clint scratched the back of his head, Natasha hitting him in the same spot.

 

“Y/n, are you alright?” Bucky, knelt down, helping you with the cushion.

 

“Yeah, the only thing I hurt was my pride. Nice one, Clint.”

 

“Sorry, I promise no more hits to the face.”

 

You laughed. “Thanks, this is the money maker, can't mess that up.” You gestured to your face with a stupid smile. Bucky hoisted you up effortlessly. You bumped into him with a soft smile. “Thank you.” He nodded, not removing his arm from your waist.

 

“You want to play? You might be safer.” He brushed some sand from your cheek. You shook your head, glaring half-heartedly at Clint.

 

“I think I’m gonna take a dip in the water.”

 

“I’ll join you. I’m pretty sure Loki was cheating anyway.” The God smirked.

 

“You cannot prove anything.” You giggled into the back of your hand at Loki’s mischief.

 

“Y/N! Take it off!” Your neck popped with the speed you looked behind you. Tony was grinning like the idiot he was, waist deep in the water.

 

“Stark, keep your shorts on.” you shouted back with a smile. Bucky released you and you pulled your light sweater over your shoulders, revealing your form fitting one piece. You heard Tony whistle in approval. You rolled your eyes and winked at Bucky before running into the water. If you had looked back, you would have seen the dreamy gaze on Bucky's face as he followed you into the water.

 

~

 

You had all eaten. Tony had taken it upon him to order enough pizza to feed a small country. Thankfully, everyone was able to eat every last bite. Two gods, two super soldiers, two genius’ and two assassins could sure put it away. You were very impressed.

 

They had all been talking for a while and somewhere in that time span, Bucky had come over to sit next to you. You noticed he was subtly moving closer and closer to you until his thigh was right next to yours.

 

“Anyone ever tell you that you are a sly dog, Mr. Barnes?” You turned to look at him, playful smirk on your pink lips.

 

“I think I’ve heard that a few times in my life.” He took it as an invitation to wrap his arm around your shoulders. He leaned back, looking the picture of effortless confidence.

 

“I’m not so sure how I feel about this. I’m not really used to men being so bold with me.” You crossed your arms over your chest, leaning back into him.

 

“Maybe you should get used to it.”

 

“Perhaps, but then again, it’s gonna take more than just some charm and heavy flirting to convince me.”

 

“I guess I’ll just have to try harder.”

 

“Hey, snowman. Maybe you should ask her to dance!” Tony smirked, music instantly filling the room. How fitting, Candy Man by Christina Aguilera.

 

“I like that idea. What do you say, Y/n?” He stood, offering you a hand. You rolled your eyes, but gave you his hand anyway. Bucky was spinning you around and shuffling around like he had done it a hundred times before. You were having a blast. It was impossible for you not to smile with how energetic the man seemed to be about dancing with you.

 

Bucky grabbed your waist and lifted you into the air. You barked out a laugh, wrapping your legs around his waist. He held onto your waist as your back bent down, your head almost touching the floor, before he swung you off him. Oh yes, he had definitely done this before.

 

When the song was over, another come on in its place and Steve tapped on his friends shoulder.

 

“Mind if I cut in?” A sweet slow song was playing, and Bucky nodded, knowing Steve never really danced much.

 

Steve took hold of your waist, and had a gentle grip on one of your hands.

 

“You know, Bucky really has taken a liking to you, Y/n.” He said softly. You weren’t quite sure why, but his words brought a deep blush to your face.

 

“Yeah. He sure is a flirt.”

 

“No. I haven’t seen him lay eyes on another woman since he first met you.” Steve softly spun you out, before you came back to him.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Give him a chance. He might surprise you.” he whispered into your ear. You nodded and the next thing you knew, as the song changed, everyone was dancing. Bucky came right back to you.

 

“What did that punk say? I swear it was all lies.” He tried to mask his worry with a joke, but it seemed you still caught on.

 

“All good things, all good things.” you assured him.

 

“Ahh. Well then never mind. In that case, it’s all true.” The grin on his face reminded you of a schoolboy’s. His face fell slightly as he started listening to the music. “Y/n, how uh… how do you dance to this kind of music?”

 

“I can help you there, just watch.” MGMT’s Electric Feel came on and you started bumping your hips from side to side in tune with the drums. Then you started rolling your hips forward and back as the chorus began, moving your hands over your sides and rolling your shoulders.

 

Bucky was in awe at the ways your body was moving. You were limber in ways that sparked his veins. You flipped your hair back and your hips… oh my. He wanted to just hold onto you and see where you would take him.

 

You looked so free and so… earth shatteringly beautiful.

 

“Bucky, just feel the music.” You grabbed his hands, lifting them into the air as you danced.

 

Your bodies had gotten closer together as the songs kept coming. Pretty soon, your body was flush against his, chest to chest. His metal arm was wrapped tightly around your waist and your hand was carefully holding his cheek, the other tangled into his hair.

 

The music could not be heard by either of you, the only sound was your mingled breathing and racing heartbeats. Those bright blue eyes were locked onto your 'color' ones. Heat had flooded your system and you hoped you hadn’t stopped breathing.

 

His hold was firm and gentle at the same time, and you reveled in the feeling of safety that came from it. His face was smooth to the touch, and his hair soft as silk as you tugged on it.

 

“Bucky…” you had barely even mouthed his name, but he held you tighter against him.

 

“I want to kiss you.” His fingertips brushed against your lips. You shuddered against him, gooseflesh erupting over your skin.

 

“What’s stopping you?” Then his lips crashed over yours, his hand cupping your cheek as he kissed you with such intensity, your mind stopped functioning for a moment. His lips were carefully moving against your own, his tongue barely tracing your lips. And yet, for as soft as it was, when he pulled away from you, you were breathless.

 

“I told you, you’d have fun.” Tony bumped into your back, causing you to spasm and to knock Bucky over onto a couch. You looked up at Bucky with a furious blush, your hands resting on his chest.

 

“Thank you, Tony!” Bucky shouted with a smile. You rolled your eyes and kissed him again.

You could have sworn you saw Tony and Steve knuckle bump, but you were too busy kissing Bucky to care.

**Author's Note:**

> CUMBERSMAUG!! YOU HAVE LIKE THREE ARCLINES TO WORKS ON!  
> ummm  
> CUMBERSMAUG! This is not 'The Hobbit', what are you doing?  
> UHummmmm  
> CUMBERSMAUG?! stop!  
> uhhhhhhuuummmmmmm  
> But seriously, I have so many feeling for the Avengers, all of them. I think I may post more things of this nature, maybe I'll make another Avenger Oneshot booklet thing.
> 
> Until then! ENJOY MY LOVELY READERS!!!!!!!


End file.
